


Yes.

by UnrulyFluther



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Murdoc takes advantage, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2019-10-15 21:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17536583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnrulyFluther/pseuds/UnrulyFluther
Summary: Murdoc comes over. Riley has been kidnapped. He knows information. It's a perfect time to take advantage.





	1. Yes.

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much just going to be a one shot...
> 
> Unless anyone wants to see Riley's reaction of what Mac did.

Mac woke up to the sound of someone knocking on his bedroom door. It was closed and locked (What secret agent  _ wouldn’t  _ lock his door?), so no one could get in.

 

He sleepily got up and opened the door. He was  _ not  _ expecting Murdoc, the international assassin out to kill him.

 

He smiled his usual creepy smile, “Call Jack. Now. Please. And, it’s okay that you sleep without pants, but  _ opening the door _ without any? Do you have any modesty? I mean, not that I’m complaining - like, at all - but what if a stranger knocked? The  _ only  _ reason I knocked on the door in the first place was so you-”

 

If looks could kill, Murdoc would be dead, “Shut up, Murdoc!”

 

Before the hit man could change his mind, Mac quickly dialed Jack’s number while putting some sweatpants on, “Jack, I don’t know what the hell is happening. Murdoc’s here. Yeah, yeah. No. No, he is not holding a gun to my head. Yes, I promise. He’s honestly just leaning on my door frame. Okay. Speaker it is.”

 

As soon as the phone speaker was on, Jack had a few  _ choice  _ words for Murdoc, “You son of a... If Mac is hurt when I get there-”

 

Murdoc rolled his eyes, “Oh, Jackie-boy. I haven’t even laid a hand on him. However, I oh-so-badly want to. Have you seen him lately? I would change my  _ preferences  _ just for Angus. I mean, his complexion!”

 

Mac could  _ hear  _ the anger of Jack over the phone call, “Damn it, Murdoc! Shut up! Mac, I’m almost there. You okay?”

 

The blond man would’ve smiled at Jack’s protectiveness if it was any other situation, “Yeah. I’m all good.”

 

Silence came over the line as Mac looked - actually looked - at Murdoc. Other than his lust-filled eyes, everything looked normal. So, he had no clue whatsoever of what was happening.

 

After a short period of time, Mac heard Jack pull in. He was inside in less than five seconds, probably ready to face the worst.

 

“Murdoc! Let me see your hands! Now!” Jack said, his gun drawn.

 

The killer slowly turned around, lifting his hands up, “You will get a text from Matty in about - five, six? - seconds. I’m here to help.”

 

Sure enough, the two agents both got text messages. 

 

**Riley’s missing. Get your a$$es in here ASAP.**

 

There was pure, unadulterated  _ rage  _ Jack’s eyes. He punched Murdoc in the face as hard as his hand would allow and then some.

 

Murdoc quickly got up and raised his hands with a smug smirk, “Wait; this won’t be any fun if you won’t let me explain, Jackie-boy.”

 

Jack’s response was cut off by Mac, “How can you even  _ explain _ something like this?”

 

One side of Murdoc’s lips went up, “It wasn’t me. But a little birdie might have come through my window and told me some  _ things. _ ”

 

Jack was braced to punch Murdoc again, “Tell me. Now.”

 

The killer smiled, “I have some-  _ rules. _ ”

 

Mac scoffed, “Dude. We literally have you cornered. Why can’t we just  _ make _ you give us the information?”

 

Murdoc beamed, “Because the kidnappers have a bomb next to Riley. If you don’t find her in time, well, there won’t be a Riley. And we don’t want that, right? So, just do what I want, and you get what you want. Easy.”

 

Jack clenched his jaw, “Nope, not easy. ‘Cuz there’s always a catch.”

 

Murdoc was laughing lightly now, “You  _ are  _ smarter than people think. The catch is Angus.”

 

Jack raised his eyebrows, “What the hell is that supposed to mean?

 

Murdoc exaggerated his exhale, “Sit down. Let me lock you in handcuffs. You’ll see.”

 

Mac looked disbelieving, “No way! Jack, there is always another way to find Riley. We can just go to Phoenix and work with the analysts there. He can’t be telling the truth.”

 

Jack nodded, “He’s right. We don’t want your help.”

 

Murdoc rolled his eyes, “And to think this could have been consensual.”

 

Jack looked baffled, “Then why bring me here? And what on Earth are you talking about?”

 

The hitman looked at Jack sternly, “Well, I  _ thought  _ you would’ve convinced Mac to do this. But, we are all wrong at some point in our lives.”

 

The older agent cocked his gun, “Again; what on this Earth are you talking about?”

 

“I have had some - _fantasies_ - dealing with Mac. I want them to come true. So, Mac is going to sit on his knees like a good agent would do and do _whatever_ I say. And maybe something _more_. I mean, do you want to catch the FBI’s most wanted? Even if you don’t want that, however, Riley dies in exactly 30 minutes.” Murdoc asked, hoping to gain interest from the partners.

 

Mac could’ve sworn he was green then, “I just want Riley. Nothing else.”

 

Jack stood with his mouth agape, “Now, I know you’re not considering this, Mac. That would be absolutely ludicrous. Right?”

 

Murdoc ignored Jack, “Do we have a deal, Angus?”

 

Mac looked at Mac then Murdoc. He thought of Riley. Of Jack’s  _ daughter. _ He would go insane if Riley were to - no. That wouldn’t happen. He was going to save her. So, he made a decision. Pretty easy, if he actually thought about it.

 

“Yes.”

 


	2. No.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matty confronts MacGyver and Jack. Riley talks with Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments last chapter! I hope you enjoy the second chapter; only one more to go!!

Mac walked stiffly with Jack by his side to the War Room. He was _not_ excited to see Matty. She would find out.

 

Since he couldn’t delay the inevitable, and they needed to find Riley, he entered anyway. To conceal what happened, Mac walked slowly and Jack covered his wrists. Murdoc didn’t really agree completely with what he said earlier in the conversation…

 

_Murdoc pulled out handcuffs from the inside of his coat, “Okay, Jackie-Boy. Angus has made his decision. Handcuffs on. Now.”_

 

_“No!_ I _didn’t agree to this!”_

 

_Mac walked closer to Jack, “I am sorry, man, but Riley_ will _die in thirty minutes. If I don’t do this, I lose Riley_ and _you. Please.”_

 

_Jack stilled completely, “I hate this down to every damn fiber in my body. Murdoc, if you hurt him permanently, I will sneak into whatever hole you hide under and strangle you. Then resuscitate you. Then torture you. Then burn you. We on the same page?”_

 

_The killer smiled, “Oh, my dear Jack. We are not even in the same_ library. _But, if it makes you feel better, sure.”_

 

_With complete reluctance, Jack let his partner handcuff him. He had a gut feeling this wasn’t going to turn out good._

 

_He was absolutely right. As soon as the handcuffs were on, Murdoc charged into Mac and tackled him on the floor. Things only went downhill from there…_

 

Mac observed the two agents, “MacGyver. Dalton. It has been _twenty minutes_ since I texted you. What the hell happened to you two? None of the words that describe what you look like now are good.”

 

Neither Mac nor Jack responded. Mac’s voice was hoarse from screaming, and Jack- Well, he would break down immediately if he talked.

 

Matty squinted at the two, “Fine. Let’s just say that that was a rhetorical question. We just got an anonymous tip of Riley’s location. I don’t know who it was, but that raises a red flag. I need both of you to go to make sure it isn’t a trap. If it isn’t, get our girl back. Understood?”

 

Before the agents could leave, Matty called them back. Mac tried his best to walk normally, but it hurt _so much._

 

“What happened? Did one of my agents get injured,” Matty said towards Mac, but then pulled up one of Jack’s shirt sleeves, “or kidnapped, without telling me?”

 

Mac bit his lip. If he talked, it would be over. Only screaming could make one’s voice _this_ bad. And Matty is an _expert_ at knowing that.

 

Matty turned on her intercom, “Send two teams to the location I sent… now. Please notify them that Jack Dalton and Angus MacGyver will _not_ be coming.

 

Matty turned towards Mac, “Walk to the door, MacGyver.”

 

At Mac’s hesitance, Matty spoke again, “ _Now_. Because I _know_ I didn’t see you limp on the short walk towards me, right? That would mean something bad happened. But, according to you guys saying nothing, nothing unusual happened. Right?”

 

_Jack tugged on his restraints fiercely. He kept hearing Mac saying no, but Murdoc wasn’t stopping._

 

_“Murdoc, stop! I don’t- I don’t want this!” Mac said, fear evident in his voice._

 

_Murdoc continued, however. Both of their clothes were off, and he was taking full advantage of the situation. “Just think about this, Angus. Let me do this one thing, and I’ll give you information that Matilda Webber has tried to acquire since her start in this business.”_

 

_The blond agent was insistent, “No! Please don’t do this. Stop! Ow!”_

 

_Mac became quieter. Jack pulled harder. He felt blood dripping down his hands…_

 

Jack pulled his shirt sleeve back down and readied himself to talk, “No. Nothing happened. We were just really competitive when we played basketball today. You know, shootin’ hoops and all.”

 

Matty narrowed her eyes, “And that is why you have _handcuff_ marks on your wrists?”

 

Jack tried to maintain a straight face, “Those aren’t from handcuffs. It’s from the hoop. I tried to hang from it. It just didn’t work out, though.”

 

Matty looked at Mac, “Like hell that’s what happened. Wanna speak for me blondie?”

 

Before Mac could think of what to do, the door opened. It was Emma, the replacement for Jill.

 

“I have a video coming in. The note says it is from Murdoc. ‘It will explain everything that my dear Angus isn’t.’ Do you want me to play it?”

 

Matty looked at her two agents, “Last chance.”

 

Mac finally spoke up, albeit extremely raspy and hoarse, “Murdoc came to my house. Riley would’ve died; a bomb was next to her. Thirty minutes. He gave me another solution.”

 

Matty’s eyes went wide, “What was the other solution, I may ask?”

 

Jack teared up, “He wanted Mac.”

 

Their boss was extremely taken aback, “Medical. Get your partner to medical _now._ ”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Riley hyperventilated. There was only one minute left on the bomb. As she was starting to question if she would get out alive, someone entered the room.

 

_Murdoc._

 

The killer strolled over to the bomb, “Don’t worry; I am not here to kill you. That is for another time. But, for right now, you’re free to go. Don’t thank me, it was at a pretty steep price. So steep that if Angus didn’t love you as much as he does, you would be splattered on the wall right now. Anywho, toodles!”

 

The bomb was disarmed, but Murdoc just walked out of the room. Right as she wondered how she was going to get out of the chair bolted to the floor, a Phoenix tac team came in. Going out of that dreadful place was a blur, and the mantra in her head didn’t go away.

 

What _steep price_?

 

As soon as she got into Phoenix’s medical ward, Riley heard Jack’s atrocious Texan singing. _It was horrible!_

 

_Wait. Why is Jack in Medical?_

 

Since the only reason she was in medical was to get a look-over, she decided to get up. She ventured past the different rooms until she saw the one with - Mac? - in the bed.

 

Jack stopped singing immediately after seeing Riley, “Hey, Ri. I didn’t know you were back. How are you?”

 

There was a certain heartache in his eyes, and she definitely saw it, “Um, I’m good. Yeah. Can I ask why Mac is unconscious in a hospital bed? Last time I checked, he _hated_ this place.”

 

Jack loved Riley with all of his whole damn heart- he really did - but some things were just meant to be kept secret. “While looking for you, he knocked his genius brain around. I swear, Angus MacGyver is the smartest person on the planet most days. But when common sense rolls ‘round, he is as dumb as a box of rocks. Didn’t really have a choice to be here.”

 

Riley inhaled deeply, “Jack, you are basically my father. I put my life in your hands every mission because I _trust_ you. So, why are you lying to me?”

 

Jack stopped in his tracks, “Murdoc?”

 

Riley crossed her arms, “And how did you know that?”

 

Jack looked at his sleeping partner; he looked so peaceful. “Look. I know that lettin’ the cat out of the bag is a whole lot easier than putting it back in, but it isn’t my cat to control in the first place. You get me?”

 

Riley understood this, so she went back to her room. _If Mac doesn’t want to tell me what happened, that’s okay. I won’t pry because I would want the same exact thing. Privacy._

 

This is what the agent told herself as she hovered her mouse over the video that _would explain everything._ It _somehow_ ended up in her inbox from _Desmond Runic_. An anagram of Dennis and Murdoc.

 

She clicked it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated!! :-)


	3. I Don't Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mac has nightmares. He is guilty. Riley visits.
> 
> I can't write summaries. At all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, um, I am just going to pretend that it hasn't been four months since I updated this story... But, I haven't been feeling well. I got diagnosed with depression, social anxiety, and generalized anxiety. So, I haven't been at my best. But the good news is that I feel great now! If you need help, get it. Therapy and medication do work and they make you feel great. Rambling over. I hope you enjoy this last chapter! Sorry for the lateness...

_ Murdoc wouldn’t stop. He would  _ not  _ stop even through his desperate pleas for him to  _ just stop.  _ He heard Jack screaming curses that were probably from the very depths of where the devil was born. But he didn’t let up. He didn’t  _ stop.

 

Mac woke up from a restless sleep and was met with Jack’s concerned gaze. “I’m okay. I’m okay. Sorry.”

 

Jack looked at his partner earnestly, “Hey, now. Don’t do that. None a’ this is your fault. I promise you six ways to Sunday that you did nothin’ wrong.”

 

Mac avoided Jack’s gaze, “Can you just please stop being nice to me? I was the one that decided to do it, and none of this would have happened if I didn’t.

 

Jack’s voice became concerned, “Hoss, how old are you?”

 

The blond agent cocked his head in confusion, “28?”

 

The older man smiled, “Yes. Now, when I was younger, I had a horse named Driftwood. Named after the Lone Star State’s best racehorse. Man, was he a beauty. Used to stay with him ‘stead of eating.”

 

Mac looked completely confused, “Dude. Is there a point to this?”

 

Jack looked exasperated, “Hold on, man! I’m setting the scene.”

 

Mac was about to comment when Jack shot him a glare, “So, there was a race coming up. Like any sensible horse owner, my old man signed ‘em up. Now, a day before the race, I noticed Driftwood acting different. I was thinkin’ that maybe he was sick. But, I didn’t want anything to be wrong, so I didn’t say anything. All I wanted was to see my horse racin’. A quarter way through the race, he fell and didn’t get back up. I almost lost him that day. I ended up fessing up to my pops, and he had a nice long talk with me. He said: ‘Now, I don’t want to go soft on ya’ - Daltons never go soft - but lemme tell you something I learned around your age. My old man told me: Good judgement comes from experience, and a lot of that comes from bad judgement. Just remember that.’ My point is, you are 28,  _ 28,  _ and you still have a lot to learn. So, you  _ are  _ going to make bad judgements, but you  _ will  _ get back up. We on the same page?”

 

Mac smiled a smile that actually reached his eyes, “Yeah, man. We are.”

 

Jack returned the smile, “Okay.”

 

Comforted by Jack’s reply, Mac drifted back into unconsciousness.

  
  
  
  


Riley drove as quickly as possible to the Phoenix Foundation with tears in her eyes. It had been  _ hours  _ since she had watched the video, but she had needed the time to gather the courage to face Mac.

 

_ What he had done to get me free is something I can never repay. But, more than that, it makes me frustrated that he did it in the first place. I’m not worth  _ that.

 

Riley didn’t register parking in the Phoenix parking lot. She didn’t realize when she pressed the button in the elevator. She didn’t even notice walking to the room Jack and Mac were in in medical.

 

She spoke, but the words were foreign to her. They sounded like more of her frightened 10-year-old self after watching her father punch her mother than the actual 28-year-old woman she was. She didn’t know what she said, but all of a sudden she was taken into a big hug from Jack. She warranted only a few tears to slip past her eyelashes.

 

“Hey, Riles. It’s okay, baby girl. Wanna take this to the hallway? Mac’s still sleeping.” Jack asked, running his hand through Riley’s hair.

 

Riley nodded into Jack’s shoulder. After taking a glance at the still sleeping Mac, Jack led her out into the hallway.

 

“Why… why did he do that? He… I would rather be dead right now than know and live with what happened to Mac. He has been through so much. After this, what is he going to do? I feel horrible because he chose my life over his. I shouldn’t have gotten kidnapped in the first place. Then Mac would’ve-”

Jack interrupted Riley abruptly, “Listen to me, Ri. I have been through my fair share of survivor’s guilt. I can tell you that it ain’t pretty. But the worst thing you can do when you have it is to blame yourself. There is no  _ possible _ way you could have known about what was gonna happen. And don’t you dare talk about rather being dead. You are my  _ daughter _ , Riley. There is nothing that would stop me from helpin’ you. I love you so much, baby girl. Come here.”

 

Riley wrapped her arms around Jack’s waist, put the side of her head on Jack’s chest, and listened to his heartbeat. She had no idea how long the hug lasted, but it still wasn’t long enough. She and Jack separated and smiled before walking to Mac’s room. 

 

Mac was awake, sitting up. And smiling. “Hi, Riles.”

 

Riley started to tear up. “Are you allowed hugs?”

 

Mac’s smile got even wider - if that was even possible - and opened his arms for an embrace. Riley walked over and gave him a gentle hug. “I love you so much, Mac. Thank you.”

 

A look of realization spread on Mac’s face, “Are you okay?”

 

Riley chuckled. “Shouldn’t I be asking you that question?”

 

Mac smiled, “To be honest, I don’t know. But I will be, soon.” 

 

“Same,” Riley responded, then made a devilish grin, “Can you have ice cream?”

 

Mac looked at Jack.

 

Jack looked at Riley.

 

Riley got up and found the doctor.

  
  


Jack looked around the corner. There were no doctors or staff. “Clear.”

 

Jack and Riley quickly ran to the other corner with a bag full of tubs of ice cream. Apparently, the very awesome treat was not allowed in the medical wing. Too bad. They all needed it. 

 

Riley looked around the next corner. “Clear.”

 

The duo made it to Mac’s room and quickly shut the door.

 

Matty was in there. Uh-oh. They were busted.

 

Matty looked disappointed at the agents, “Why isn’t the ice cream open already?”

 

The three of them laughed, talked and ate ice cream for a while with Mac. Maybe it wasn’t okay now. But it would be. Soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
